


【SD】东京小记

by Lightyearsquirrel



Series: 交汇的三分间 [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Series: 交汇的三分间 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853392
Comments: 2





	【SD】东京小记

仙道坐上JR东海道线时已经到了上午九点半。

不同于早晨充斥着昏昏欲睡的沉闷上班族，空旷的车厢让仙道这类大个子可以把腿伸出过道，这不长不短的半个小时总也能舒服些。

冲天发的少年摇头晃脑总算找到了合适的位置枕好，正欲眯眼，却又看着过道另一边的前排黑色短发的男性侧脸有点熟悉，想了想还是深呼吸几口赶走了睡意，起身上前。

凑近才发现，对方手里拿着building and environment的期刊论文，蓝色水笔密密麻麻画满了整张纸，写着仙道或了若指掌或闻所未闻的单词注释，尽管如此，当事人还是苦恼的按着太阳穴，嘴里念念有词地破译外文文献。

仙道略略思考一下，还是出声：“诸星前辈？”

短发男性一怔，动作顿了一秒，大约是在记忆里搜索匹配的熟人，而后扭过头来。

“我是神奈川陵南的仙道彰。去年……”

“啊我记得你！”突然打断，对方莫名有些激动的把论文丢在桌板上，半个身子侧过来直视着他：“去年跟牧打平手的那个二年级PG！”

仙道笑了笑，不置可否，拉开旁边空余座位的扶手坐了进去。

“真有你的，第一次听说低年级的PG能跟牧打成平手，那家伙肯定憋着气毕业的，哈！”诸星颇有些幸灾乐祸的意味，轻拍桌板，轻薄的论文发出一声细微的摩擦向下坠去，仙道仍然望着诸星，伸手不着痕迹的扶了一把，诸星这才发现，道了谢，拉开文件袋把文献夹进纸页。

“前辈没参加去年的冬选，牧学长当时或许很遗憾。”

“都打了这么多年，也不差这一场。”诸星不以为然。

“牧前辈最后一次参加篮球比赛，总归还是希望能和老对手们比一场的。”

“或许吧。”诸星笑了笑，在仙道眼里终归还是有些遗憾的意味，“你呢？今年冬天还打比赛么？”

“高三了学业有点重呢。”

“也是。”诸星表示理解。

“前辈也是因为这个原因放弃冬选了吧？”

诸星耸耸肩，手指交握放在桌板上：“答应了别人要考的学校难度很大啊，没办法的事。”

仙道意味深长地瞥了一眼对方，却发现诸星的脸上毫无炫耀吹嘘的意味。

是自己想多了。

“你呢，仙道？准备考哪里？”

“伤脑筋啊，我还没有仔细想过。”

“要想也就是现在了。国体刚结束，到冬选还有不到两个月，备考或者比赛都需要时间准备，高三可是耽误不得。”

仙道收回视线，出乎意料的避开了话题：“我的背包还在后排，我拿过来坐吧。”

  


又经历了几出类似“去东京做什么我的家在东京这么早就单独住真厉害”之类的无营养话题，两人在同一站下了车，诸星挎着印有黄青交叠银杏叶的运动包提议道：“说起来我听人推荐国立博物馆有不错的藏品展，有兴趣吗？”

若在平时，仙道能云淡风轻地讲出一万个借口解释自己为什么不去，于是他……鬼使神差的答应了。

就算诸星掏了410yen门票费而他自己拿着学生证就进了门，仙道还是默默的后悔着，他看到海报上“Museo Nazionale Romano”几个单词，胃就更加停止不住地抗议。

“没想到……诸星前辈对浴场建筑这么感兴趣呢……”

“戴克里先浴场只是罗马国家博物馆里的一个主馆而已，这次运来的大多是马西莫宫的馆藏。顺便一提，我的研究方向是历史建筑保护，不是建筑设计。”

“啊哈，那还真是……”仙道说了一半收声，手插在口袋里，慢悠悠地在展品间穿梭。

直到他略略看了一圈展品介绍后才回头寻找同行的人，却发现诸星扯着包袋抿着嘴唇，抬头凝视大理石的雕塑。不明所以的仙道凑过去再次看向标牌——

“出土自Via Labicana，身着祭祀服的奥古斯都像……”

诸星和仙道一致转向念叨的人，牛仔服的短发男生还在一笔一画往记事本上划拉扭曲的英文字母：”凉靴Calcei……”

“泽北荣治？！”先出声的是诸星，一副见了鬼的表情上下打量着这位在江湖上留下传说的前日本第一高中生，“你不是去美国了吗？”

“啊……”愣头愣脑的泽北从笔记本里抬起头，眨巴眨巴眼想了起来，“你是爱和的诸星？还有你……”

山王的前王牌思索了五秒钟最后也只能蹦出一句：“我跟你打过球。”

“仙道彰。”

“我想起来了！东京那个！”

“我以为你后来没有打球了，从那之后没听过东京有叫北泽的选手。”

“是泽北！”

被排除对话的诸星消化了一会，迅速将面前两人的关系与自己和牧绅一进行类比并得出结论：“你们初中在东京打过照面？”

事实如此。一对在高中毫无交集的初中对手和一对总被相提并论的全国区高手在东京的博物馆——一个与篮球毫无干系的地方奇迹般的再会了。

三个大男孩伸着腿排排坐在展厅的长椅上。

“你怎么回日本了？”

“高中秋假，回来看看家人。”

“顺便报告一下准备去哪所大学？”诸星调侃，下巴向泽北手里的资料夹抬了抬。

棕色的仙熊和学生会名中间突出着四个字母写成的学校名称，简洁有力有足以让人心生羡慕。

仙道也乐得看泽北窘迫的表情，毫不犹豫的落井下石：“看样子很快就能在NCAA的比赛转播里看到你了。”

泽北一脸纠结地把资料夹放在远离两人的一侧，背靠着墙慢慢下滑：“不知道啊。现在还在准备AP，所以就抓紧时间到博物馆……接收一下西方文化熏陶。“泽北拍拍在腹部摊开的、和主人一样有气无力的笔记本，“欧洲历史。”

仙道也靠上墙：“试试日语语言文化？”

“你以为我没考？”泽北撅起嘴，”提交AP成绩平均都要四门，可真是太难了。”

“如果你物化生都考了的话……”仙道开始计算起来。

“别了，这种难度的东西本来就让人头大，再加上英文题目，地狱再现吗？”

“……”

再次被排除对话的诸星左瞧瞧右看看，两侧的高中生依旧在为大学问题发愁，心里莫名生出一种早已脱离困境而幸灾乐祸的意味，但还是尽职尽责的给出建议：“不然你试试自然科学考试吧。人文科学很容易因为文化传统提出各种刁钻或对国际学生及其不友好的问题，自然科学，嗯，至少国内外乃至整个宇宙，m=E/c^2是通用公式。“

话刚说完，仙道和泽北张着嘴盯着诸星，满脸写着惊讶和迷茫。

诸星耸耸肩：“爱因斯坦的原始论文可没写E=mc^ 2。”

随后，两个高三生的表情迅速由茫然变成了冷漠，就算诸星再傻也能从中读出“呵，大学生”的意味。他只得再次耸肩。

第一学期好奇选了量子力学也不是他的错。

然后他反过来看了一眼仙道。在刚才的一瞬间，或者说知道泽北的苦恼之后，仙道总算是……用句不恰当的话来形容，仙道总算是活过来了。

在之前的聊天里，仙道彰有意无意回避和自己未来相关的话题，仿佛事不关己的破罐破摔，直到泽北提出AP考试的选择，陵南的现任队长才主动接过话茬并且提出了自己的建议。

这家伙，诸星想，自己也没意识到自己的心到底想往哪去吧。

  


泽北在爱因斯坦的对话里直起身，刷刷拿笔写下自然科学之类的文字后扫了一眼手表对其余两人道：“我爸妈中午在家做了饭，你们要来吗？”

仙道挠挠后脑勺打了个哈欠，又恢复了最初懒洋洋的模样：“抱歉，跟家里说好两点之前回，前辈呢？”

诸星站起身指指自己的白色球鞋：“下午球队训练，抱歉啦。”

“没什么大不了的。”泽北也起了身，“下次有空一起打球吧。”

下次这个词让诸星恍惚了一下，倒是仙道适时接上：“下次一定。”

三人握了手，走出博物馆的大门。往右走泽北和向左转的两人挥别。

十月份已然有了入秋的迹象，仙道没头没脑的感叹了一句：“地中海气候的十月份，估计和夏天一样热烈吧。”

“那可是半球那边的加利福尼亚沿海地区，我可不敢乱说，你自己去感受才能知道。”

仙道捏在手里的车票折了一下又复而松开，诸星只看到他迅速的一瞥而后毫不犹豫地把票塞进闸机。

“多谢啦，前辈。”

诸星也学他高深莫测的模样回道：“我只是送你到了车站而已。再见。”

仙道没忍住，嗤笑一声，然后挥手通过闸机：“再见，前辈。”

  


最终，诸星一个人踏着飘落地面的稀疏银杏叶，想着自己脚上白色加红黑条纹的AJ8和爱和队服很配，但和大学队服就不搭了等等买新球鞋的十万个理由，轻快的消失在柏油马路的尽头。


End file.
